The color of blue
by Fiery Rapidash
Summary: When ash and misty have another stupid fight, misty leaves. how will they find eachother again?


Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!"  
They were having their stupid little fights again. Ash and misty did that constantly. They were arguing even more than usual lately. If that was possible. It was the longest argument they've had in a while.   
" Misty, if you complain so much about me getting us lost, then why don't you just leave!" "Fine by me!" She grabbed her bag and Togepi, and walked away.  
"What did you do that for!?" questioned Brock. "She was getting on my last nerve." "Pika pi pikachu! (Ash you idiot!)" Even pikachu was yelling at him.   
'I didn't mean what said to him earlier. It's just, he makes me so angry! But he makes me feel good sometimes too. I wish I could take it all back.'   
'I am such an idiot! I miss her already. I wouldn't blame her for never talking to me again. How could I be so dense.'  
He unrolled his sleeping bag, and slid into it. Pikachu quickly dozed off, while he stared up into the starry night sky.   
  
Chapter 2  
There she was. The only characteristics I could make out was her flashing red-orange hair. She looked familiar, but I couldn't exactly place who she was. I took a couple of steps towards her to get a better look, but suddenly found myself falling.   
"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" ash woke with a start. "Huh? What was that? Ash are you okay?" Brock mumbled. "There was this girl on a building, I know who she is, I think and....." "Whoa, slow down Ash, you can tell me in the morning. Lets just get some sleep."  
  
7:00 a.m. next morning  
  
"Come on ash! Wake up!" Brock shaking Him around like stuffed animal, trying to wake him up. He had overslept, and they had to get to the next town. Ash finally got up, and packed back his things. "It feels like something is missing." "Duh Ash! Misty left last night." "Oh, yeah." He mumbled with a sad look on his face.  
  
Chapter 3  
1 week later. Pallet town.  
  
"Come on pikachu, lets get the mail, then we'll visit professor oak." Ash had not long ago been proclaimed youngest pokemon master. He had gone back to Pallet town to stay with his mom for a while. "Hey pikachu, there's something in here for me. But it doesn't say who its from." He tore open the envelope and read.  
  
Dear Ash,  
Its me misty. I just wanted to let you know something before I end my life for good. I know its only been a year or so since I left, but I figured out the night I left, that I can't live without you. I often see people with blue vests identical to yours. It is one of the many things that make me think of you. I know you've probably forgotten about me, and now I'm going to let you stay that way. You'll never have to wonder where I am anymore. You'll never have to pay me for that stupid bike. That bike was almost never the reason I followed you. I love you. If you ever have a few minutes of spare time, come visit my tattered body at the bottom of the highest cliff in cerulean.  
Love  
Misty  
  
He stood there in horror. 'she's gonna commit suicide!' "Come on pikachu! I have to save her!" "Pika? (who?)" pikachu jumped on his shoulder. They went inside to tell his mom that they were going somewhere, and they were off. ' we should be there in just a half hour. I hope its not too late.' Ash worried.  
  
Chapter 4  
She stood at the top of the cliff, she didn't really want to do this, but is life really worth living if nobody cares? That passed through her mind constantly. Just as she was about to step off, she heard her name. "Misty! Don't do it!" he stopped a couple of feet from her. "No ash. Life isn't worth living anymore." She stepped over the edge. Ash immediately jumped after.  
  
A bright, white light suddenly flashed before them. They were between life and death. A figure appeared out of nowhere, he made them an offer. "If you can defeat my master in a battle, I will let you have the choice to live." They of course, accepted.  
  
Chapter 5  
Another, larger figure appeared before them. The legendary bird ho-oh flew directly above him. "It will be a one on one battle. I choose Articuno." "I'll choose Typhlosion." Ash sent out the lv.100 pokemon. It was his second strongest, but pikachu wasn't anywhere to be seen. 'He must've stayed on the cliff.'  
"Articuno use your ice beam attack!" "Typhlosion melt it with your fire spin!" It was a short battle, but even with the type disadvantage, articuno was on the verge of winning. One of it's weakest attacks could blow typhlosion over in a second. "You might as well give it up kid. Your pokemon doesn't stand a chance!" "That's what you think! Come on typhlosion, get up!" Ash pleaded. All of a sudden the fire pokemon started sucking up a massive amount of air. "What's it doing?" "Ash, I think it's trying to use hyperbeam!" Misty replied.   
  
Chapter 6  
Typhlosion let out a multicolored ball of light and flung it at the bird. It was a one hit shot. "That was amazing kid. You are now able to return to the top of the cliff. Alive. And with a pokemon of your choice." The dark figure said. With another flash of light, they appeared back at the cliff. Before misty jumped. In his hand, he held the GS ball. "Pokeball go!" he yelled. From the stream of red light, arose Lugia. Legendary bird of the sea.  
  
Chapter 7  
Ash returned lugia to the GS ball, and looked over at misty. "Misty, there's something I wanted to tell you." He said. "I love you." They both said.   
The two leaned in towards each other. Their lips touched. Millions of thoughts that were once constantly running through their minds, were immediately forgotten.  
  
  
So, what did you think? If I get enough reviews, I'll try to make a sequel. R&R thanx guys.  



End file.
